


Cogitare non possem titulum

by rogue_queen



Series: In which A kurotsuki love story takes place [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...maybe triple it, Also cats, M/M, Shock new chapter!, Was written late at night so yay, i'm not really sure what the average number of cat per household is, many cats, take however many cats you think is normal for a person to have and DOUBLE IT, totally unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_queen/pseuds/rogue_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you see that? Kuroo? Did you see that? That was our Tsukki going head on with Ushijima! And he’s starting to win! There’s no way they can lose, not now that they have Tsukki playing because he wants to win! He’s so smart Kuroo! That’s our baby crow! Our crowlet! You know if take the c and r out of crowlet it becomes owlet! Kuroo? Kuroo, buddy? What’s.. why..?”</p><p>“Koutarou, look at his hand.” Akaashi muttered sounding as unaffected as always, but given away by his white knuckled grip on the railing. “ There’s- That’s blood.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karasuno vs Shirotorizawa

“Um,” the setter, Kageyama’s, voice drifted through the hall, “something’s off with his hand.”

“Shit,” mumbled Kuroo, unconsciously mimicking Tsukishima’s pained moan, his voice was drowned out, however, by Bokuto’s (who hadn’t heard the quiet announcement) exultant cries.

“Did you see that? Kuroo? Did you see that? That was our Tsukki going head on with Ushijima! And he’s starting to win! There’s no way they can lose, not now that they have Tsukki playing because he wants to win! He’s so smart Kuroo! That’s our baby crow! Our crowlet! You know if take the c and r out of crowlet it becomes owlet! Kuroo? Kuroo, buddy? What’s.. why..?”

“Koutarou, look at his hand.” Akaashi muttered sounding as unaffected as always, but given away by his white knuckled grip on the railing. “There’s- That’s blood.”

As Tsukishima was led towards his coach, curled protectively around his hand, Kuroo endeavored to make himself heard above the din, screaming Tsukishima’s name at the court. A hand landed heavily on his shoulder and he turned to look into familiar amber eyes.

“I don’t know who you are, but if you’re screaming my brother’s name as loudly as you are I thought you might like to accompany Yachi-Chan and myself to the first aid room to check on Kei.”

“Kei.” Kuroo mimicked dazedly as he followed the man he suspected to be Akiteru Tsukishima towards the stairs, “That’s a nice first name. It suits him. His whole name suits him, or does he suit his name?”

“He didn’t tell you his name? Well that’s not a surprise I guess, it is Kei after all and he’s not the most open person in the world. In fact I was surprised to find out that he had friends outside of Yamaguchi at all and given the jackets you and your friends are wearing from Tokyo too! I guess he met you at the Training camps then?”

“Yeah, um, Bokuto, Akaashi and I roped him into doing some extra practice with us at the end of each day so we spent a fair bit of time with him I suppose.”

“Ah,” said Akiteru, peering at the Nekoma captain, “You must be Kuroo-San! Honestly it’s amazing that you got him to do extra work at all! As long as he’s getting by okay he never puts in any effort, it’s been that way since, well, since.”

“It was pretty hard at the start, but I think he warmed up to us in the end.” Kuroo grinned proudly “Though it might have helped that he had Kenma to hide with when he really didn’t feel like being around anyone, to be honest I thought he was gonna steal my best friend for a moment there! Kenma doesn’t bother with idle conversations and Tsukki’s ice cold glare kept people like the shorty in Karasuno from bothering Kenma 24/7! In fact he’s pretty scary when he wants to be, he even kept Lev at bay! Kenma was pretty upset when Tsukki left and he had to start hanging with us slovenly bunch again. I think they still don’t talk sometimes. I tried to convince Tsukki to join us instead but he wouldn’t even consider it! We could have been so great, not even Bokuto could beat us, and the look on his face would be brilliant! But no, and then Daichi tried to keep Tsukki away from us, the nerve, the sheer audacity, but he came back anyway! And- oh I’m sorry I’ve been running my mouth again!”

Akiteru smiled sadly, “don’t be, I like hearing about Kei’s life, he doesn’t share as much with me anymore, especially when it comes to volley ball, I think he thinks it’ll upset me. I wouldn’t mind though, If it meant we could talk and practice like we used to, it might be him teaching me now though!” there was a short silence “ Oh! There he is! Kei!”

And there he was. His black jacket slung over his shoulder like a cape and under the arm of the pretty third year manager, hands clutched to his chest like he was handling something fragile. Kuroo’s heart twisted and before he knew it he was running towards the blonde and shouting his name.

“ Akiteru! K-Kuroo?” Tsukishima stuttered, “W-what are you doing here?”

“We came to watch you play Kei! Not together though, I only met him a moment ago. You did so good Kei and I am so proud of you, you tried at something-“

“Am doing.” Tsukki said firmly, cutting his brother off, “I am doing so well and as soon as I get my finger strapped I’m going to go back and do even better, Daichi said they’d keep us in play until I get back and they will and then I’ll get back and we’ll win it together or lose it together, but either way I will be on that court when the ball drops for the last time.”

“Hell yeah you will!” Kuroo shouted and offered his hand for a high five.

Tsukki arched an eyebrow.

“I don’t why I expected someone with a hurt hand to give me a high five.”

Tsukki snorted as Kuroo slapped him on the back, and did nothing to dislodge the lingering hand as Kuroo began steering him towards first aid.

“In that case Yachi-Chan and I are headed back to the stands.” Said Akiteru

“We are?” questioned Yachi, “shouldn’t we stay with Tsukishima?”

“It looks like Kuroo-San and the other manager have that pretty well wrapped up and besides, if Kei’s coming back we need to keep an eye on the games and keep him updated.”

That settled the two returned to the stand, whereupon they were besieged with questions about the injured player. Not all medically related once the two Fukurodani players were assured of Tsukishima’s wellbeing.

( “Koutarou, I’m sure there are more appropriate times to gather blackmail material.” 

“When though Akaashi? Who knows when we’ll get another opportunity, especially one with Tsukki elsewhere!”)

 

~(0)~

 

The medic was wrapping a brightly coloured ankle when the three arrived at first aid, he had gestured irately for them to take a seat as he finished up. So Kuroo had decided to distract Tsukki from his pain by regaling him with a story from a class that he shared with Bokuto.

“…and so Bokuto was sat up as straight as possible waving his arm for the teachers attention, like, I swear even his hair was more upright than usual and then the teacher chose someone else and Bokuto being Bokuto entered his dejected mode, like a twat, in the middle of class. He draped himself over the desk like the world’s most emotive tablecloth and then the teacher decided to try and snap him out of it by asking him a question and he actually fucking scoffed! At a teacher! And he turned away from her and was like that the rest of class until Akaashi came to pick him up. The teacher didn’t get mad or anything, I guess everyone’s used to his mood swings.”

“For a sensible person,” Tsukishima began as he was lead over to the recently vacated doctor’s bed, “Akaashi-san sure does choose to spend a lot of his time around idiots.”

Shimizu-San elected to stay in her seat so Kuroo followed Tsukki to the bed and sat down on his left side. “Yeah well he’s dating Bokuto now so- Hey! Did you just imply that I was one of those idiots?”

The fingers on Tsukishima’s uninjured hand twitched as the doctor began testing his finger, thoughtlessly Kuroo grabbed the other middle blocker’s free hand and froze as the potential consequences of his action hit him.

Tsukishima said nothing, but did not move his hand away.

“Okay,” said the medic, “I’m going to reset this now, but I’ll give you something to numb it up first.”

Tsukishima’s eyes snapped up to meet the doctor’s “Please don’t, I’m going back out there and I can’t afford to have anything dulling me.”

“This is going to sting like a bitch then, and hitting one of those balls won’t be pleasant either. If I strap it up you won’t be risking too much further damage, but the pain won’t be inconsiderable.”

Tsukishima carefully laced his fingers through a stunned Kuroo’s. “Do it. And you,” he turned to Kuroo, “Tell me how Bokuto managed to get Akaashi to go out with him?”

Understanding Tsukki’s need for distraction, Kuroo started babbling on about Bokuto’s master plan to get Akaashi to date him, which turned out to be quite genius, for Bokuto. Free from all embellishments it boiled down to this: someone had told (because it was quite unlikely that he had figured it out himself) Bokuto about Akaashi’s apparent fondness for muscles and Bokuto had used this weakness against him, mostly in the form of turning up in various stages of undress in Akaashi’s immediate vicinity. Whether or not this plan would have worked was unknown, because the rest Fukorodani volleyball team did not share the same fondness for muscles as Akaashi and after Bokuto showed up to practice one day in a mankini they declared enough. A violent revolution, lead by Konoha, resulted in the two going out on a date and Bokuto starting to wear pants again.

In what Tsukki would later refer to as ‘a fit of pain induced madness’ he gazed at Kuroo as he said “I do hope you’re smoother about asking me out than that Kuroo-San, if you ask nicely enough I might even say yes.”

Kuroo’s mouth curved up “Tsukki you-“

As Tsukki realized what he had said his face turned a colour reminiscent of Hinata’s hair. “Nope, no. I didn’t. Thank you Doctor, bye.”

Snatching his hand back from Kuroo’s, Tsukki started back towards the gymnasium. Just inside the court Kuroo caught up with him.

“My place,” He breathed, “Just us, Jurassic Park marathon and strawberries?”

Tsukki considered him for a long moment, ignoring his team mate’s curious eyes. “My place, we’re already here, unless you have to be back by tonight?”

“Yes, yes! No, I mean no. I don’t have to be back tonight.”

(“GET IN THERE KUROO!” same tbh Bokuto)

“Okay that sounds, that sounds good, um,” Tsukki mumbled, as he glanced back to the court, where play had apparently halted as they waited for him to finish with the Nekoma captain, “I should, uhh…”

“Right! Yes! Go play! Kick Ushiwaka’s arse Sweetie!”

“Sweetie?” Tsukishima asked with a grimace.

“What?” Kuroo grinned, “ Don’t you like it.”

“Quit it with that smirk and give me a kiss, for luck.” Tsukki blushed and Kuroo’s brain shortcircuited.

“For… Luck…”

“What could be luckier for a middle blocker than a kiss from one of Tokyo’s best blockers?” Tsukki whispered, trying not to let his teammates hear.

“You know, on second thoughts, I think sweetie really does s- mmfph”

The world ceased turning. 

Kuroo was hyperaware of everything as background information, anchored to reality by the ridiculously soft pair of lips pressed against his own. The gasping of the Karasuno team, Bokuto’s wordless screaming, Akaashi trying to calm him, Shirotorizawa’s shock, the loud slap of a volleyball hitting the ground.

Tentatively Kuroo brought his hands up to tangle in Tsukki’s hair, faintly aware of the other grabbing his waist and pulling him in closer, he leaned into Tsukki trying to get as close as possible, never wanting the moment to end.

Tsukishima pulled away and gently rested his forehead against Kuroo’s, “I have to say,” he breathed, “I’m feeling pretty lucky now.”

“Well,” said Kuroo “I guess you’d better go out there and win this so we can do this again, in another embarrassingly public arena.”

By the look on Tsukki’s face he’d forgotten where they were and all of a sudden their bubble popped and the outside world exploded back to the forefrount.

Hinata and Yamaguchi were screeching inarticulately, Kageyama was standing around looking confused but hey, what else was new, the second years were standing stunned, mouths agape, while the third years were staring daggers at Kuroo. Bokuto was giving them a standing ovation, still screaming what turned out to be“ god damn, god damn.” Akaashi was smiling. Akiteru and Yachi were looking strangely smug from their position in the stand. 

“OhGod.” 

“Give me your jacket and go out there.” Kuroo said quietly

“My… jacket?”

“Yes, I want to be a good boyfriend and show everyone who I’m supporting.”

Tsukki twisted his lips, “Boyfriend?” but handed the jacket over anyway.

Despite only being a couple of centimeters taller than Kuroo his jacket was several sizes too large. At Kuroo’s questioning glance he explained: “I like having the sleeves fall over my hands, get off the court so I can play, you’re not even supposed to be here anyway”

Tsukki turned away and jogged over to the coach for further instruction, Kuroo admired his lithe form for a long moment before turning to return to his seat. On his way he ran into Shimizu-San who pushed a small bag of medical supplies and a sheet of instructions from the doctor into his hands.

“I trust you can take care of Tsukishima-San well enough.” She smiled, somewhat menacingly at the boy.

“I get the feeling that the four of you third years are going to corner me someday soon.”

The corner of her lip twitched as she turned away.

“Probably.” Shimizu agreed lightly.

Taking the opportunity Kuroo sent of a quick text to Kenma, alerting him of the new situation. Unsurprisingly, Kenma replied almost straight away.

From: Kenma

Excellent. Does this mean he’ll be coming  
over more often?

To: Kenma

Are you implying something I should be  
jealous about? :P

From: Kenma

No, but a break from Lev is always  
welcome

To: Kenma

I’M NOT PIMPING MY BOYFRIEND OUT  
TO YOU AS A PERSONAL  
BODY GUARD/IRRITANT RELIEF >:|

From: Kenma

Oh, okay… I just thought it would be a  
good excuse for him to come over but nvm

To: Kenma

You are evil.

To: Kenma

Will think about it


	2. Nekoma vs Fukurodani (Aftermath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous fluff and cats, so many cats. Tsukishima finds out that his boyfriend is a massive dork, which he really should have figured out earlier tbh.

“Hey,” Tsukishima said softly as he stepped through the open door, “your Mum said it was okay to just come straight in – Kuroo?”

The pile of blankets on the bed twitched slightly. Tsukishima silently crossed the room and sat next to it, bringing the small kitten perched precariously on the top safely into his lap. Not knowing how to deal kindly with emotions Tsukishima busied himself with entertaining the kitten as he waited for his boyfriend to speak first.

“ We lost.” Kuroo’s voice was choked, “I lost.”

“Mn, but you have another chance, there’s still a ticket left.”

“It’s not the same! You guys only had one chance and you made it, but we couldn’t.”

“You were against Bokuto and the rest of Fukurodani, you had the hardest team to beat, it’s okay if you didn’t. You’ll get this next one, I know you will, you’re not the sort of person to give up over something like this.”

“And what if we don’t win?”

Tskishima sighed heavily, “then I suppose I’ll have to find someone else to kiss at nationals.”

“Nice try, I know you only have eyes for me.”

“It’s good to know that your self-confidence is still intact, but Akaashi is quite pretty.”

“Bokuto would hit you.”

“No he wouldn’t, and if he did get angry then I guess I’d just have to kiss him too. That would at least shock him into silence.”

“Maybe, but then he might think that that was just your way of greeting people that you care for and try and do it every time he sees you.”

Tsukishima shrugged, “there are worse fates.”

Kuroo sat up, scandalized and betrayed, sending another kitten sliding down his chest to join the fully-grown cat in his lap. “Tsukki!”

“What? I have eyes.” Seeing another furry head poking out of the blankets Tsukishima couldn’t ignore it anymore. “How many cats do you have in there?”

“What? Oh, uh, I’m not really sure. We used to only have Kakashi but then she-“

“She?”

“We thought she was a boy when we first got her.” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly, “I was thirteen when we got her so you can’t judge me for her name!”

Tsukishima’s face said otherwise.

“Oh shut up, I know plenty of embarrassing things about you! Anyway Kakashi had a big night out a couple of months ago and now here we are. Mum’s happy to keep them all because I’m moving out for university fairly soon and Dad has only put up a token struggle, Sakura’s gotten him wrapped around her finger so he only argued to save face.”

“Sakura?”

“Yes. I named three of them Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. I saw an opportunity and I took it and I am not ashamed. Bokuto and Kenma supported me.”

Tsukishima poked at the sleeping kitten in his lap, “so which is this one?”

Kuroo coughed nervously, “that is Hijikata and I have Sougo and Gintoki here too. Okay, I am slightly ashamed. There’s a fluffy black one somewhere called Karamatsu as well. There are two more that my parents named as well, Aimi and Katsu . Apparently Persians can have litters of up to 13 kittens, but nine was pushing it for Dad so I guess it’s luck there weren’t more. Anyway, so now we have ten cats, lucky we have a big place huh?”

“How many of those ten cats are in your blanket nest?”

“I don’t know, a lot probably.”

“And you named seven of them after anime characters. My boyfriend is a fucking nerd.”

“Maybe, but I’m your nerd.”  
“Ugh,” Kei groaned, “we’re disgusting.”

“Sugar pie you haven’t seen how cutesy I can be.” Kuroo reached across to tug on a blond lock of hair, “You should grow this out.”

“It would get in my way. I’m already blind enough as it is.” He said gesturing to his glasses.

“I’ll get you one of those pins to clip it back.” Kuroo promised, “ You’ll be the most adorable person ever.”

Tsukishima twined his fingers with Kuroo’s. “I thought I already was.”

“I guess you’ll just have to raise the bar again.”

Tsukishima pecked Kuroo on the cheek. “Is there any room for me in there?”

“Ah, hang on.” Kuroo said as he began pulling cats out of blanket folds.

Tsukishima watched on in slight disbelief as his boyfriend produced all ten of the cats from within the folds of the blankets.

“You’d better get your jacket off.” Kuroo ordered as he extracted the last kitten, “You have about ten seconds before they descend on us again.”

The blond shucked his jacket and shoes before sliding into the bed. Kurooheld the blankets up for another moment so that the cats could get themselves sorted before lowering them and sliding down to lay next to his boyfriend. He reached over to remove Tsukishima’s glasses and place them gently on the bedside table.

“It’s okay you know,” Tsukishima murmured “We’ll still get our battle of the trash heap.”

“We’ll I’m certainly not going to be giving you an excuse to go around kissing other boys now am I?” Kuroo rested his head against Tsukki’s.

“You don’t have to worry, as long as you’re around I won’t be.”

Snuggling a little closer the two slowly drifted off, un aware and uncaring of what awaited them when they awoke.

~

What awaits them:

Kuroo’s mum sneaks in and takes a pic that she sends to Kenma who posts it on the Volleyball group that you know they have, from there it goes everywhere. 

Tsukki’s mum has it on her phone and always brags to her friends about that wonderful Tokyo boy her Kei is seeing, so polite and responsible and my god have you seen his ass.   
Akiteru has it and has shown all his team mates, Tsukishima is in for it next time he goes to practice with them. 

The shit really hits the fan though when Yamaguchi gets a hold of it and prints off 100’s of copies and plasters the clubroom walls with it. The photos keep mysteriously reappearing whenever Tsukki tears them down. Tsukishima hates his entire team.

Nekomata sees it and gives Kuroo and Ukai endless shit about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, completely un-beta'd.
> 
> Also i'm gonna post a new fic tonight that's third gym plus kenma, which is gonna be pretty short bc it's pretty much just things that i have thought of that i can't fit anywhere else, hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i've been on meds for a year or so now to treat my depression and i haven't really written much in that time so this feels a little clumsy, to me at least. It's super self indulgent and i feel like i didn't use enough exclamation marks when writing Bokuto. 
> 
> Hopefully this marks the beginning of me writing more but i really don't know, anyway hope you enjoyed it and feedback is met with love and possibly short fics written for you (seems like a good way to get back into the swing of things ngl)
> 
> I'm rogue-queen on tumblr too, so feel free to hit me up.


End file.
